


Zetsu x reader

by Kira_Ayoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Reader Insert, Smut, Zetsu x reader, Zetsu/reader - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, zetsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Ayoko/pseuds/Kira_Ayoko
Summary: Some smutty action with Zetsu!Not such a popular character, but he needs more love :)Hope you like it!





	Zetsu x reader

A Zetsu lemon~

You've been working for the akatsuki for a while now. You were Zetsu's personnal maid because he needed someone to clean after his meal because his room was kinda messy after.

Today was the same as always. Zetsu took care of the unwanted corpse for Pain and you had to clean up the mess.

When you entered the room it was more disgusting than all past times. Zetsu ate too much and eventually threw up some parts of the corpse. There was blood, skin and some bones spreaded everywhere in the room. You had a mask on to prevent the horrible smell from entering your nose and you had a strong stomach to endure this disgusting sight.

It almost took you more than 3 hours, but you finally cleaned everything. You then took of your mask and the horrible smell made you remember that you forgot to put the lemon perfume in the water to clean. Your stomach was strong, but no enough to endure this smell. 

You ran to Zetsu's bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Luckily for you, it was the only place of his room that was always clean.

"Poor you, we didn't want you to be sick even though it's your job to clean this." you heard someone say from behind.

You turned your head to see Zetsu looking at you worryedly.

"Don't worry Zetsu, it'll  be ok in some more time." you told him.

"We can go look for Konan if you need healt care or we can heal you in another way." Zetsu proposed.

"It's ok Zetsu, I told you I'm fine." you said as you flushed the toilet.

"Don't lie to us. We just want you to feel good." Zetsu said taking you by your left arm.

You looked right into his eyes and saw an expression that you never saw on him before. What was he thinking?

"Zetsu, please, let me go I need to wash myself." you said still looking at him.

"Oh. Then we'll wash you." Zetsu said walking to your room still holding your arm.

"Zetsu what are you doing? Stop it!" you yelled at him.

"Why would we? It's not like if we're going to hurt you anyway so shut up." he said as he entered the bathroom with you closing and locking the door behind.

"Zetsu, stop. I'm able to clean myself." you said looking away from him.

Zetsu didn't listen and opened the cold and hot water of the bath waiting for it to be full and then turned it off. He held both of your hands up with one of his and took off all your clothes.

"Zetsu!" you screamed his name as you tried to hide your naked body.

"Don't hide this from us. It's not like if we haven't seen you naked before. Don't tell her this! What we want isn't a secret anymore so she can know." both side argued and a small blush appeared on Zetsu's face. 

"You've been stalking me naked!?" you screamed in shock.

"We've been liking you for a long time and it's the only time he accepted to do such a thing with me. Don't hate us please."  Zetsu pleaded.

"I..." You didn't say much not sure of the right answer to give him.

Zetsu smiled since you didn't look angry. He fastly tore your clothes off and  then bring you into the shower and turned the water on. You were so shocked and shy that you couldn't talk even if you tried to. Zetsu started to stroke your sides as the hot water slowly fell on your skin. It was a relaxing yet weird feeling. You were completely unable to move inside Zetsu's arms. You then felt him kissing your scapula, then your shoulder and your neck.

The weird thing is that you felt something licking your leg. Looking down you saw black Zetsu softly licking your leg and stroking your hips with his eyes closed.

"Don't worry." white Zetsu whispered next to your ear.

"We won't hurt you." black Zetsu said as he kissed your leg.

White Zetsu slipped his arms under yours softly taking your breasts inside his hands as he kissed your neck. Black Zetsu trailed his tongue from your leg to your hip now stroking your lower belly. You were trapped into so much pleasure that you couldn't help and let out a small moan. White Zetsu started to fondle your breasts as black Zetsu got closer to your labia. You blushed as he started to lick it slowly, but moaned as white Zetsu found your soft spot. 

You felt like if you were melting from the pleasure they were giving you. You closed your eyes trying to control your moans and you felt white Zetsu's head going under your arm to lick one of your breasts. You almost screamed as black Zetsu started to lick your clit.

"Zetsu, please, stop, I'm feeling weird..." you moaned trying to stop him.

You jumped feeling a small pain and looked to see what was the cause of it and saw that white Zetsu bit your breast.

"I'm sorry my dear." white Zetsu said licking the blood that feel from the wound.

You then felt black Zetsu pulling you harshly down on your knees face to face with him. He kissed you entering his tongue inside your mouth without asking, you felt something hard against your inner thigh. You blushed after looking down to see what it was. Not wanting to be the only one feeling pleasure, you put your hand over Zetsu's boner and sarted stroking it softly.

"Hey, I want some attention too." white Zetsu almost begged kissing your cheek.

You blushed and did the same to white Zetsu and blushed even more earing both of them moaning your name.

"Stop teasing us and just give us your agreement." black Zetsu said between moans.

You nodded shyly and then felt both of them kissing each side of your neck stroking the skin of your breast, hip and belly. Black Zetsu gripped your sides slowly entering you. You grasped his back moaning in a pleasurable pain. White Zetsu started to stroke your breasts again to make the pain easier for you. Black Zetsu kissed you as he began to move slowly inside you.

"May I enter too?" white Zetsu asked shyly.

You weren't sure of what he meant, but nodded anyway. You moaned as white Zetsu caressed your clit, but felt a sharp pain from him sliding inside your back door. Black Zetsu stopped moving for a while feeling himself squeezed inside of you. Your eyes were tightly from the pain. Starting to feel better, both Zetsu kissed you, one on the neck and the other one on your mouth. They stroke you softly as they began to move inside of you. Not wanting to make any 'favorite' you put your arms around their neck holding both of them. They smiled at you moving faster and deeper inside of you. You moaned feeling a lot of pleasure by all these way at the same time. 

Your moans were getting louder and louder with every single thrusts they did. They were going so deep and fast inside that you were starting to feel dizzy. They were both moaning with you, but you moaned even louder as black Zetsu found your G spot. He smirked when he realized what he just hit and made his best to touch that spot every time he was thrusting inside of you. You screamed in pleasure feeling a weird pressure forming inside your stomach.

White Zetsu smiled and black Zetsu smirked getting close to their release. They both moaned loudly your name as they came inside you. You froze as you felt their semen inside of you while moaning Zetsu's name as you hit your release as well.

Both Zetsu pulled out breathing heavily with you. When they finally got back to their normal state, they smiled taking you in their arms.

"We love you." they both said at the same time finally starting to wash your body softly with you falling asleep in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was written years ago so sorry for any mistakes!   
> Also, sorry if it's a bit confusing, both Zetsus are talking while in the same body!


End file.
